friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle 2 - Rozdział XI
''Tajemnica miraculów'' - Dobrze, więc - powiedziała czarnowłosa kobieta, poprawiając się w krześle - Wszystko zaczęło się pięć tysięcy lat temu. Żyła wtedy pewna rodzina. Był wśród nich starzec, którego w całej wiosce uważano za jednego z najmądrzejszych ludzi, jacy kiedykolwiek żyli na świecie. Mieszkańcy często przychodzili do niego po pomoc, ponieważ on i jego rodzina potrafili robić rzeczy, jakich zwykły człowiek nie mógł dokonać. A mianowicie znali się na magii. Większość osób była uradowana faktem, że mają po swojej stronie kogoś, kto może wszystko. Jednak, jak to często bywa, znalazł się ktoś niezadowolony. Ktoś, kto uważał, że to niesprawiedliwe, że jedna rodzina posiadła niezwykłe moce, a pozostali nie. Bo dlaczego akurat oni mieli być wyjątkowi? Szukając odpowiedzi na to pytanie, włamał się do ich domu, gdzie znalazł wiele zapisanych przez starca zaklęć dla następnych pokoleń. Postanowił to wykorzystać. Był pierwszą osobą, której udało się wykraść tajniki magii. Kiedy poczuł nieskończoną moc, obrał sobie za cel zdobycie całego świata. Rodzina wiedziała, że nie może do tego dopuścić. Stoczyła ze złodziejem walkę, od której drżały niebo i ziemia. Pokonali przeciwnika raz na zawsze, ale zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie mogą znowu popełnić tego samego błędu. Nie mogą pozwolić, aby ktoś po raz kolejny wykradł im magię. Po godzinach rozmyślań starzec znalazł sposób. Stworzył niezwykłe istoty, będące ucieleśnieniem magii, czyli kwami. Ich moc można było posiąść tylko dzięki magicznym przedmiotom, nazwanym miraculami. Miały one postać zwykłej biżuterii, której o wiele łatwiej jest pilnować, niż sekretów wiszących w powietrzu. Miraculów powstało w sumie siedem. Biedronki, Czarnego Kota, Żółwia, Rudego Lisa, Kameleona, Motyla, nazywanego również Ćmą i Pawia - wymieniła te nazwy bez zająknięcia i chciała mówić dalej, ale przerwała jej Axelle: - A co z moim miraculum? Miraculum Białego Lisa? - zapytała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Kobieta prawie niezauważalnie skinęła głową i podjęła dalszy ciąg opowieści: - Starzec wykrył na świecie jeszcze jedno źródło magii, nie należące do nich. Posługiwała się nim rodzina mieszkająca na dalekiej północy. Mężczyzna udał się do nich z wizytą i przedstawił ich niedawną sytuację. Oni również uznali, że takie wyjście jest bezpieczniejsze, dlatego stworzyli polarne odpowiedniki pierwszych siedmiu miraculów. Białej Biedronki, Białego Kota, Białego Żółwia, Białego Lisa, Białego Kameleona, Białej Ćmy i Białego Pawia. - Rodzinka Albinosów - podsumowały bliźniaczki, chichocząc. Czarnowłosa spojrzała na nie karcąco, ale kąciki jej ust powędrowały delikatnie w górę. - Można tak powiedzieć - przyznała. - Czyli, że jest kilka nieaktywnych miraculów? - zapytała Marinette i nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodała - To znaczy, że możemy mieć więcej sojuszników! - ucieszyła się, ale kobieta szybko ostudziła jej zapał. - Niestety nie. Tu zaczyna się gorsza część historii... Miracula w obu rodzinach przechodziły z pokolenia na pokolenie. Tak mijały tysiące lat i plan pierwszej rodziny wydawał się być doskonały. Około pięćset lat temu następna osoba miała dostać miraculum. Chłopak miał dostać w swoje ręce miraculum Białej Ćmy. Wtedy, pierwszy raz w historii, kwami się zbuntowało. Nie chciało mu służyć, twierdząc, że jego serce jest nieczyste, a on sam nie jest godzien. Kwami nie popełniło błędu, albowiem niedługo potem ten chłopak stał się najpotężniejszym przeciwnikiem, z jakim przyszło się mierzyć bohaterom. Ujarzmił magię, o jakiej inni nawet nie sądzili, że istnieje. Czarną magię. Chcąc udowodnić, że tak samo jak poprzednicy, zasłużył na miraculum, postanowił zdobyć je wszystkie. Pewnej nocy udało mu się to. Jednak zgromadził tylko Białe Miracula, nie wiedząc o pozostałych. Jego celem było połączenie wszystkich kwami, żeby zdobyć nieograniczoną moc, mimo że i tak był niezwykle potężny. Magiczne istoty, wiedząc, że on nie może uzyskać nad nimi władzy, zrobiły jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła im do głowy. Zniszczyły same siebie. Wszystkie oprócz jednego. Cutte sprzeciwiła się pozostałym. Tylko ona zdawała sobie sprawę, że to go nie powstrzyma i na dodatek osłabi szeregi bohaterów... Miracula to tylko przekaźniki energii, dlatego bez kwami są bezużyteczne. Właściwie... nie do końca. Ale trzeba odpowiedniego rodzaju mocy, żeby się nimi posłużyć i jak dotąd nikomu się to nie udało. Kwami Białego Lisa poleciało szukać pomocy u posiadaczy miraculów z pierwszego zestawu. Przybyli na miejsce najszybciej, jak się dało. Tamtego dnia okazało się, że Biedronka i Czarny Kot razem osiągają boską moc. Dzięki niej udało im się pokonać zło w ludzkiej postaci. A w każdym razie tak myśleli. Długo nie dawał o sobie znać i z czasem stał się legendą. Nikt nawet nie pamiętał jego imienia, więc nadano mu nowe... Maldenuit. Jeszcze długo siał postrach wśród ludzi. Całkiem niedawno wyszło na jaw, że nie zginął, a został tylko uwięziony. Teraz zbiera siły. To tylko kwestia czasu, aż powstanie. - A Ważka? Ani razu nie wspomniała pani o jej miraculum - przerwał jej Remi. - Bo takie miraculum nie istnieje - odparła zdziwiona. Zapadła cisza - Jednak... - zaczęła ponownie - Miracula skrywają jeszcze jedną tajemnicę. Odpowiedniki miraculów z pierwszego i drugiego zestawu tworzą razem parę bliźniaczą. Kiedy się połączą, mają niezwykłą moc. Jednak nie wiem o tym wszystkiego, bo jedynym takim przypadkiem jest Czarny Lis - spojrzała znacząco na bliźniaczki - Dzięki niemu możecie opętać każdego i o ile mi wiadomo, to jak się skupicie, to być może będziecie mogły kontrolować wiele osób naraz. Pogłoski mówią, że starzec to przewidział. Nie wiadomo jednak, jakie moce mają pozostałe pary, bo białe kwami już nie istnieją... Ta jedna kwestia już na zawsze pozostanie tajemnicą. - Tajemnica miraculów - Mistrz Fu podsumował całą historię, kiwając głową - A czy starzec przewidział coś jeszcze? - zapytał z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy. Obdarzyła go tajemniczym uśmiechem. - Wiem, o czym myślisz, Mistrzu - powiedziała, spoglądając na niego znacząco - Owszem, przewidział waszą walkę z Maldenuitim - zwróciła się do reszty - Ale nikt nie wie, gdzie podziała się owa przepowiednia. Jedno z doniesień mówi, że została wyryta w skale, gdzieś w mało uczęszczanych rejonach Paryża, ale nikt nigdy jej nie znalazł. - Maldenuit - powtórzyła Vi - Jaka mroczna nazwa - stwierdziła z udawanym strachem, a siostra zawtórowała jej śmiechem. - Nawet nie wiecie, jak się cieszę, że wreszcie tu jesteście - powiedziała nagle czarnowłosa ze łzami w oczach. Bohaterowie spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni - Czekam na was od pięciuset lat. Otworzyli szerzej oczy ze zdumienia. - Kim pani właściwie jest? - Ostatnią posiadaczką miraculum Białej Biedronki - odpowiedziała jej cisza - Pięćset lat temu zostałam wyznaczona, żeby w dalekiej przyszłości przekazać tę historię właścicielom miraculów Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Tych, których przeznaczeniem jest stoczyć walkę na śmierć i życie z Maldenuitim. - Fajnie żyć tyle lat - szepnęły siostry jednocześnie. Kobieta zaśmiała się perliście. - Tylko wam się tak wydaje. Ja dopiero w obliczu wieczności zdałam sobie sprawę, że urok życia polega na tym, że przemija... że nie jest nieskończone - westchnęła cicho. - A jak wam poszły próby? - zapytał Mistrz Fu z uśmiechem, starając się rozluźnić atmosferę. - Chyba dobrze... - wydukała Marinette, wzruszając ramionami. Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, o co chodziło w tych próbach. Kobieta zauważyła to i chciała się odezwać, ale bliźniaczki ziewnęły równocześnie. - Jutro wam wyjaśnię... a właściwie dzisiaj - zerknęła na zegar, który właśnie wybił godzinę drugą - Możecie się przespać tutaj, bo ten hotel to straszna rudera. ---- Tak dla wyjaśnienia... Maldenuit to napisane razem "mal de nuit", co znaczy dosłownie "nocne zło" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach